icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1996 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
| TitleCount = 10th | Coach = Doug Woog | CoachCount = 3rd | MVP = Brian Bonin | MVPTeam = Minnesota | Attendance = 47,304 | prevseason_year = 1995 | prevseason_link = 1995 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament | nextseason_year = 1997 | nextseason_link = 1997 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament }} The 1996 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament was the 37th conference playoff in league history and 44th season where a WCHA champion was crowned. The tournament was played between March 1 and March 9, 1996. First round games were played at home team campus sites while all 'Final Five' matches were held at the Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. By winning the tournament, Minnesota was awarded the Broadmoor Trophy and received the WCHA's automatic bid to the 1996 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Format The first round of the postseason tournament featured a best-of-three games format. All nine conference teams participated in the tournament as did Mankato State which was slated to join the WCHA as a full member in two years. Teams were seeded No. 1 through No. 9 according to their final conference standing, with a tiebreaker system used to seed teams with an identical number of points accumulated while Mankato State was seeded tenth. The top five seeded teams each earned home ice and hosted one of the lower seeded teams. The winners of the first round series advanced to the Bradley Center for the WCHA Final Five, the collective name for the quarterfinal, semifinal, and championship rounds. The Final Five uses a single-elimination format. Teams were re-seeded No. 1 through No. 5 according to the final regular season conference standings, with the top three teams automatically advancing to the semifinals and the remaining two playing in a quarterfinal game. The semifinal pitted the top remaining seed against the winner of the quarterfinal game while the two other teams that received byes were matched against one another with the winners advancing to the championship game and the losers meeting in a Third Place contest. The Tournament Champion received an automatic bid to the 1996 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Conference Standings Note: GP = Games Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against Bracket Teams are reseeded after the first round Note: * denotes overtime period(s) Quarterfinals (1) Colorado College vs. (10) Northern Michigan (2) Minnesota vs. (9) Alaska-Anchorage (3) Denver vs. (8) St. Cloud State (4) Minnesota-Duluth vs. (7) Michigan Tech (5) North Dakota vs. (6) Wisconsin Quarterfinal (7) Michigan Tech vs. (8) St. Cloud State Semifinals (1) Colorado College vs. (7) Michigan Tech (2) Minnesota vs. (6) Wisconsin Third Place (1) Colorado College vs. (6) Wisconsin Championship (2) Minnesota vs. (7) Michigan Tech Tournament awards All-Tournament Team *F Brian Bonin* (Minnesota) *F Bret Meyers (Michigan Tech) *F Jeff Mikesch (Michigan Tech) *D Mike Crowley (Minnesota) *D Scott Swanson (Colorado College) *G Kirk Daubenspeck (Wisconsin) * Most Valuable Player(s) See also *Western Collegiate Hockey Association men's champions References External links *WCHA.com *1995–96 WCHA Standings *1995–96 NCAA Standings *2012–13 Alaska-Anchorage Seawolves Media Guide *2013–14 Colorado College Tigers Media Guide *2013–14 Denver Pioneers Media Guide *2013–14 Minnesota Golden Gophers Media Guide *2012–13 Minnesota-Duluth Bulldogs Media Guide *2013–14 North Dakota Hockey Media Guide *2006–07 Northern Michigan Wildcats Media Guide *2011–12 St. Cloud State Huskies Media Guide *2003–04 Wisconsin Badgers Media Guide Category:1996 in hockey Category:Western Collegiate Hockey Association Category:NCAA Division I Tournaments